Love Me right
by Dragon king Esmeralda
Summary: Aomine had it all, a smokin' hot wife, nice house, well paying job and a beautiful daughter. He was living a man's dream. Only problem was he had to deal with a cheating wife crumbling marriage and raising his daughter on his own. All in all, Aomine wants nothing more than to have a partner to love both him and his daughter. Aokaga


This is a story based of the song "I'm Not The Only One," by Sam Smith. Will start off as AoMomo, but then change to AoKaga. More note at end of story. Enjoy.

_'She left early again.'_

The thought swam through Kagami's mind as he watched a certain blue haired officer pick up a small child. His child. Sighing, the redhead shook his head in both disapproval and sympathy. This wasn't the first time that the little girl was unexpectedly dropped on him.

"You know, I could always baby sit for you. I can only imagine how much trouble it must be to both work and deal with a hyper 3 year old at the same time." He says with a casual voice, _'don't need him thinking that I'm pitying him'._ Red eyes followed the movements of the said male as he practically fell on the couch. "I'm not hyper," bright pink eyes shooting daggers at him. "Naomi, watch your mouth little girl," Aomine says sternly. Kagami chuckled while said girl pouted. "And you," he addressed the redhead, "it's already bad enough that I'm always at your house when this shit goes down, I don't need to drop my kid on you too."

Crimson eyes widened in surprise. It was in no way surprise towards what he said, more towards how he said it. In that deep, commanding voice, Kagami could hear the faint whisper of a married man in pain, and that whisper spoke volumes. It spoke of heart ache, betrayal, and worst of all...

Abandonment.

"Daiki," he whispered softly, finally letting the pain he held for his friend spill. The bluenett lifted his gaze towards crimson eyes and in that moment, Kagami felt it. It was like someone poured gasoline on his heart and lit it on fire. Those treacherous golden red flames spread throughout his chest and into the depths of his soul. The crackle of the bright embers was a soft sound, like a sad melody.

Because he knew that the flames only burned on one side.

These being the flames of love.

"Papa, it's getting dark and I'm hungry." The innocent voice stabbed at Kagami's very heart. He honestly did love that little girl, hell more than her own mother probably, but he couldn't have her the way he wanted. Why? Well...

That wasn't his child to take, no matter how much he wished she was.

"C'mon beautiful, let's go get you something to eat." He slowly got to his feet (if Kagami was right, he'd say Aomine looked reluctant), picking up the dark skinned child. "Bye bye uncle Taiga! See you later."

'It's sad that you know you will.'

Putting on a smile that wasn't entirely fake, the redhead waved goodbye to her. Getting up to lock the door behind them, he was surprised when Aomine suddenly stopped. Turning his head slightly, a lone indigo eye looked over to the redhead. "I'm gunna give her hell about this when we get home. Just...keep your phone handy,'case I need you for something." His voice only got quieter, untill it was no more than a hushed whisper. "Right," was the only reply Kagami could manage, throat suddenly dry.

With half his body out the door, he watched as the man who held his heart since high school slowly faded, along with the daughter that Kagami wished he had. Once they were completely gone, the 23 year old placed his back on the now closed door before slowly sliding down. Large palms cradled his pain twisted face. "Gods Ahomine, why do you keep going back to her?" His voice was shaking so bad, not at all concealing the hurt and love he held for that man. And through that one heart wrenching sentence that he repeated to himself almost every night, the dam broke.

A stream of hot, liquid crystal fell from his tired eyes.

Unlocking the door, the bluenett sighed, noting how dark the house was. "She's still not back," Naomi noted in a saddened tone. No, it was really more disappointed than anything.

And it broke Aomine's heart.

Go take you food in your room baby, mommy will be here soon." _'Hopefully'._ Listening to her father, Naomi kissed him on the cheek before running up the stairs to her room, making sure not to spill any of her food in the process. Aomine chuckled at his daughter's actions, "that girls a damn glutton," he joked.

Entering the kitchen, the tired officer reached for a half empty bottle of gin and a small glass before sitting in the living room. Now it's not what it looks like "depressed husband becomes alcoholic father", he just drinks a glass or two to loosen up. Honestly in the bluenetts mind, drinking a drink or two is better then smoking, much healthier. Drink responsibly and you'll (probably) be ok.

You can't smoke responsibly, it's just a fact.

Pouring the clear liquid into his small glass, he downed it in one go. Already he could feel the burning sensation from the strong drink loosening his body. Waiting a few minutes before downing his second glass, Aomine decided to enjoy the blissful silence in the pitch black room. After downing that second glass however, something occurred to him.

"Naomi," he called.

Within seconds he could hear a door open and the quick pitter patter of feet. "Yes daddy?" He felt her climb up on his lap, knowing without a doubt that that was where he'd be. Every time his wife left their child (or atleast left before he woke up, forcing him to take her to work with him) he ended up needing a drink at the end of the day. "Hmm. I was just checkin' on you, your pretty quiet up there. You throw away your trash?" "Yes daddy," she said before hugging him.

"Daddy," she whispered while clutching his shirt, "are you and mommy gunna fight again?"

And it was the pure innocence in that question that ripped at Aomine's soul. Feeling a vibration, a tan hand reached into his pants pocket to retrieve the vibrating object. Flipping open the phone, he flinched at the harsh light it produces.

From: Satsuki.

Subject: work.

_**Hey, I've got to work late so I'm staying at a friends. Don't wait up.**_

Controlling his sudden urge to headbutt something, the bluenett slammed the phone shut. "No baby," he wrapped his arms around her much smaller form. "No ones going to fight tonight."

::: ok so, I know it may not fully seem like a song fic of "I'm not the only one" but trust me it is. Or atleast Aomine and Momoi's relationship revolves around the song. But I think you can already tell what's going to go down. Story will probably be at most 15 chapters but NOTE: I'M ONLY UPDATING IF I GET SOME REVIEWS. I just need to know if the chapter or story was good. Anyways hope you enjoyed. See ya.


End file.
